Kage Warriors
by DarksMasterRen
Summary: Female Naruto.What if Shikamaru caught Naruiko when she was reading the sacred scroll of sealing and then put on her team later.How would this change things.Also what would happen if mizuki was naruiko's best friend but when he tricked her she killed him,
1. Chapter 1

A blonde haired girl that lookeed 12 years old wsa sitting the middle of a forest with a gaint scroll beside her opened.The girl wore black kunochi sandles with medal on the bottom,a fish net shirt with a gray bra barely visible from the black shoulder jacket(like shikamaru's jacket) that had a blue flame on one shoulder and a red spiral on the other shoulder,she also had two bright blue eyes that sparkled everytime light hit them,she wore blue jeans that had a chain on the side that was red and on the back of her waist was a small shieth that held a black dagger in it that had a nine-tailed fox on the handle.

The girl looked at the scroll and studied it.

"This is a good jutsu...and here too...and that one...sigh...i can't learn all of these.." said the girl with saddness in her voice."I probaly have enough time to learn 2 or 3" the girl smiled and studied the scroll more.

-about 2 minutes later-

"Yes..i got that one.." said the girl quietly.

"hey...what are you doing out here" said a lazy voice as a figure appeared under the shade of a tree blocking it's face from sight.

The girl put her hand on the dagger."Whos there..."

The figure walked out and the girl gasped and looked down with a small unnoticeable blush on her cheeks."Shikamaru-san..what are you doing here.."

Shikamaru yawned."eh..i was taking a nap had to get away from my troublesome mother.." Shikamaru stared at the scroll on the ground and kneeled beside it."Whats this?"

The girl eeped and grabbed the scroll."Its um..a jutsu scroll...my friend said there were powerful jutsus in this scroll..and...if i learned one..i could pass the genin exams..." said the girl quietly

Shikamaru's mouth twitched in a smile."ah..i see.." shikamaru thought for a bit.."do you need some help."

"EH?" the girl blinked."but..shikamaru-san why would you help me?"

Shikamaru sighed."As troublesome as it is...you could use some help and im here"

The girl smiled softly at him."Arigato shikamaru-san um..if you want you could learn some of the jutsus in here too but we have to hurry people are looking for this most likely."

shikamaru nodded and started to help her learn jutsu while learning a few himself.

-About an hour later-

Shika and the girl were both panting heavily with the scroll between them.

"We did it..we mastered that jutsu.." said the girl

Shikamaru grunted.."So troublesome..."

the girl giggled lightly until she heard somthing coming near. "SHIKAMARU DOWN" shikamaru only had time to blink as the girl jumped on him,bringing him to the ground with her on top,shikamaru blushed lightly but it went away we he saw a fuuma shuriken fly over their heads.

"Heh..so you dodged that nice job...naruiko" said a cold voice from the trees

the girl now known as naruiko looked up at where the voice came with tears in her eyes."M..M..mizuki..-..kun..."

Mizuki smirked and threw another fuuma shuriken at them which both naruiko and shikamaru moved away from.

_'What..What is mizuki-sensei doing" _Thought shikamaru before his brain started working._'of course..hes after the scroll HE is the one who told naruiko to get it."_

"M..Mizuki-,k..kun..w..why.." sniffled naruiko standing up

Mizuki Jumped down and patted her on the head."because you...are the nine-tailed fox" said mizuki telling her and shikamaru all about the nine-tailed fox.

"NOW DIE" but just as mizuki was about to hit the stunned girl he stopped and his eyes turned into shikamaru who was smirking with a kunai in his hand.

"Heh..you think im going to let you kill her you troublesome traitor..."

Mizuki Struggled."Let me GO"

"Mizuki-kun..." sniffled naruiko with red chakra coming out of her eyes."Why...you..you were my best friend..."

Mizuki Smiled softly for a moment but it quickly went away and was replaced with a frown."I was never your friend...you stupid fox.." mizuki said while thinking._'this is to make you strong...'_

Naruiko sobed "yo..you lied to me..." she put up a cross seal and channeled red chakra to her eyes and around her sobbing.Suddenly she stopped sobbing and red chakra leaked out from her wildly making the thin whisker marks that were hardly noticeable before darken.Naruiko's voice became hard and demonic."**now..you are going to DIE"** she screamed as thousands of shadow clones appeared all looking at him with hate filled red eyes that had a 3 tomas in them and slitted pupils.

Mizuki Backed away slightly with a fear full face while on the inside he was mentally proud of the girl.Shikamaru jumped up into a tree and preformed his own seals and in a few seconds there were just as many shikamaru shadow clones with the naruiko shadow clones."Heh..what a drag.."

Lightning crackled in one of the naruiko clones hands and looked at him darkly."You die now" she then jammed the lightning right threw his heart."Mizuki's last words were. "im sorry..naruiko-chan...tell the hokage..cough to check in vault 33 in the bank i left a note in there cough it will clear you up." said mizuki noticeing naruiko's eyes change shape but remain their red color."and i always thought...you were my best friend"

Naruiko gasped and her eyes changed blue with a three pronged shuriken in them while shikamaru thought with dry lips and a very shocked face.'A.aa...a sha..sharingan..but the next level..but...why is it blue...i thought sharingan were red.'

Naruiko looked at mizuki's dead body as the shadow clones of herself and shikamaru poofed into smoke.Her blue eyes sharpened still with the three toma marks and the three pronged shuriken in her eyes.Naruiko softly said under her breath."forgive me..mizuki-kun...Amaterasu" black flames danced around muziki's body burning it to ash then burning the ash into nothing while shikamaru stared in awe.

Naruiko fell over but just as she was about to hit the ground two arms rapped around her and pulled her into a hug."Its ok..its ok.." naruiko cried onto iruka's shoulder loudly while shikamaru and iruka looked at her sadly.

"Come on shikamaru grab the scroll...we have to go explain to the hokage what happened."Iruka said holding the crying girl close.

Shikamaru nodded and picked up the scroll and both iruka,who was carrying naruiko, and shikamaru jumped away to the hokage tower.

-Hokage tower-

The hokage put away his crystal ball quickly as iruka with an asleep naruiko in his arms and shikamaru entered the room.

"Ah..i see the scroll is safe" said the hokage smiling

"Um..hokage-sama i can explain.." said shikamaru and iruka at the same time.

the hokage chuckled and shook his head "its alright i know what happened but ..shikamaru i want to ask you somthing"

"yes hokage-sama?"

"do you think naruiko-chan is the nine-tailed fox?"

Shikamaru looked at the sleeping blonde and shook his head."no i dont think she is hokage-sama she is the kyuubis container not the kyuubi"

The hokage smiled softly and motioned them to leave."you can go now iruka put naruiko to bed will you"

"Hai hokage-sama" said iruka poofing away with naruiko

"um..Hokage-sama..back there in the forest...um...why did naruiko have a..sharingan.." asked shikamaru with a curious vioce.

The hokage sighed grimly."Her mother was an uchiha...thats all your getitng out of me shikamaru..i suggest you go home now..your mother will be getting worried."

Shikamaru bowed."Hai hokage-sama" shikamaru smirked and disappeared in a swirl of shadows while the hokage watched him in slight awe.

The hokage smirked once the shadows went away."I hope he makes naruiko happy..."

-End of Chapter-

well what'da think...and dont go spamming me about caps..you know how hard it is to cap everything...geez...anyways...review and tell me what you think! or i'll eat your soul! even if you dont have one!


	2. Getting settled!

Well Originally I wasn't gonna make another chapter of this but I read it cause I forgot what I put in the first chapter, that for some reason got me over 46 reviews -

vWell Originally I wasn't gonna make another chapter of this but I read it cause I forgot what I put in the first chapter, that for some reason got me over 46 reviews -.-, anddddd I am inspired once again!

Sooo without further or doooo Heres Kage Warriors- Chapter 2!!

A dark shadow fell over the village of Konoha as a figure made its way out of bed. It's dark hair put up in a small ponytail on top of its pineapple shaped head, dark brown eyes were then shown as the sun slowly rose into the sky.

Yawning, Shikamaru (Who would've guessed 3?) slowly got out of bed and put on his fishnet shirt and jacket. Sighing, he slowly made his way to the front door, ignoring the shout of his mother to brush his hair before he goes out.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of town. The same sort of experience was going on, but it was much different as well.

A blonde head popped out of bed, the figure attached to the head only having a black T-shirt to cover the top of its figure. Then the figure slowly got out of bed and got dressed in it's normal clothing, putting it's small dagger to it's side.

"Time for another day Naruiko..." The blonde figure sighed, heading out the door.

Naruiko rushed down the sidewalk of the village, ignoring the glares and whispers of the villagers while making her way to the academy. She was almost late! But then as the gate to the school came in sight, she bumped into someone hard.

She eeped, falling onto her butt while groaning softly. "Ack um... Sorry mister I wasn't looking where I was going..." She said looking up at the man, whose face wasn't able to be seen because the sun was right above his head.

Then she heard a familiar yawn. "Such a troublesome woman." He said, moving his head down showing his face. It was Shikamaru, which made Naruiko's cheeks go into a unnoticeable blush, but it grew a bit when Shikamaru reached down and helped her back to her feet. "Where to in such a rush?" He asked his eyes half opened in that lazy way.

"To the academy of course! It's the day we get put into teams!" she said her voice showing that she was slightly disappointed Shikamaru didn't realize that.

He shrugged lightly. "That's what I figured you were doing, but you never know with women.." He sighed then turned around and started to walk towards the academy, noticing that Naruiko was standing there with a pout on her face. "You coming or not?" He asked looking back at her.

"Yes yes..." She said dryly, following after him.

--

After they entered the academy they sat in their usual seats, in the far right corner of the room, Shikamaru near the window while she sat beside him but the seat to the far left of the table was empty.

In fact all of the tables were empty except for two, the teacher's desk where Iruka was writing down on papers, and the table that was two below where Naruiko and Shikamaru were sitting, its only occupant being the last of the Uchiha clan – Sasuke Uchiha.

Slowly, both Naruiko and Shikamaru fell asleep, their heads laying face down on the desk just as two screams were heard and two girls rushed through the door of the class room shouting "MADE IT!" with their loud annoying voices. These girls were Sakura and Ino, Sasuke's biggest fan girls.

They squealed in happiness, seeing their beloved Sasuke and quickly sat in the two seats beside him, Sakura being in the middle while Ino sat on the side. Sasuke was still sitting silently in his chair, his hands folded under his chin while his fan girls stared at him with big hearts in their eyes.

--

A bit later, after everyone was settled down and present, Iruka stood up and started calling off teams.

"Alright, Team 7 Shikamaru Nara" No noise. "Naruiko Uzumaki" A small 'squeak' was heard from the back of the room. "And Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said, while all the fan girls glared at Naruiko for "Stealing" Sasuke.

Iruka cleared his throat then smiled. "Team 8 will be Ino, Sakura, and Choji." Both girls screamed in horror and glared at each other while Choji merely kept eating his chips. Iruka then continued. "Team 9 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba, and Shino." Iruka finished then put down the clip board he was reading the teams from. "Please wait here for your Sensei to arrive." He said, sitting down at his desk and starting to work on paper work.

--

Four hours later.

Sasuke, Naruiko, and Shikamaru were the only ones left in the class room; even Iruka had to go for a meeting with the Hokage.

Sadly for Sasuke, both of his teammates were asleep or at least appeared to be. In truth they were actually playing Shoji against each other on a small board that was resting on Shikamaru's lap.

Naruiko stared at the board, she was one move away from checkmating Shikamaru, but she was sure he found a way to counter it. But still she made her decision, she slowly but surely moved her Knight piece to G5, then said in a low voice "Checkmate".

Shikamaru frowned and sighed. "You win, that was the one move I didn't have a counter for." He said, smiling slightly as he rose his head up. Naruiko let out a small cheer of victory, while slowly raising her head up too.

Then just as both of their heads were completely up the door slowly opened, and a head popped in. It was Kakashi Hatake their jounin sensei. He stared at both of them for a bit, mainly looking at the sleepy eyes of Naruiko and Shikamaru.

'_Hmm, those are the two the Hokage told me about, better keep my eye on them'_ Kakashi thought, staring at them then he smiled and walked into the room. "Well, my first opinion on you guys… Is that your dull" No reaction. "Anyways meet me on the roof." He said, walking out of the room.

As he walked up into the roof, he was slightly surprised to see both Naruiko and Shikamaru sitting there. They had a Shoji board between them and we're playing a game. Kakashi sighed, sitting on the edge of the school's roof and watched as Sasuke slowly made his way up to the roof and sat down to the right of Naruiko, glaring slightly at them through the corner of his eye.

Kakashi sighed, staring at them with bored eyes. "Alright, now before we get to real business how about we introduce ourselves." He said smiling at them, or at least they thought he did. "You first blonde." He said, pointing at Naruiko.

Naruiko nodded slightly then sighed. "My name is Naruiko… I like Ramen and my friends… I dislike bullies and traitors… my dream is to… "She frowned but didn't say anything else.

Kakashi frowned through his mask then pointed at Shikamaru. "Now you pineapple head." He said at the sighing Shikamaru.

"I'm Shikamaru… I like sleeping, cloud watching, Shoji. I dislike loud girls and fan girls. My dream is to settle down with a average looking woman, not to pretty not to ugly, and have two children. One girl and one boy, then retire from being a ninja after my son becomes one." He said staring lazily at Kakashi who raised his eye brow slightly while Naruiko stared at him out of the corner of her eye.

'_Not to pretty… Not too ugly… Huh..." _Naruiko thought, blushing lightly.

Kakashi nodded then pointed at Sasuke. "Now you."

Sasuke hn'd against his hands. "My name is Sasuke. I don't like much. I hate fan girls and … fan boys." His eye twitched slightly while Kakashi chuckled under his breath. "My dream… no… My ambition is to kill that man…" He said with all seriousness while Kakashi stared at him with slight disgust.

'_So I've got a quiet girl, A lazy genius, and an avenger. Joy.' _Kakashi thought sarcastically then his eye went up in its upside-down smile. "Alright! Now I want you to meet me at training field 7 at exactly 8:00 am. … Oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up." He said, smiling then disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke got up and turned toward Naruiko, thinking she'd tell him how she used that shadow warp thing, but she wasn't there. He frowned and turned toward Shikamaru, but he was gone too. Sasuke groaned and walked out of the building. He had to get that power!

--

Meanwhile,

Shikamaru was walking back to his house, he was tired. "So troublesome" He said sighing softly. Then he turned toward the blonde who was walking beside him, her long blonde hair going back and forth as she walked. "So Naruiko, why did you want to spend the night here?" He asked and noticed the small blush that crept to her face.

"U… Um... I just wanted to spend time with someone... I don't have anyone at home you know." She said softly while Shikamaru nodded.

"Alright, you can sleep in my room, I'll tell my mom." He said while Naruiko blushed shyly.

"Okay..." She said softly.

And there went the day, down with the sun. But in that room, there was a lot of fun.

--

And that's the end of chapter 2 of Kage warriors! Woo?


	3. Passing the goal

Kage Warriors

Kage Warriors! Chapter 3!!1 Woooo

I'm kinda surprised that I still have some of my fans after being gone so long… (but I kinda miss Hiruka.)

Anyways! Let the chapter begin!

0000000000000000

Naruiko yawned, slowly getting up from the floor, she had went to bed by sleeping on the floor even though Shikamaru told her to sleep on the bed. She liked sleeping on the floor better and she was used to it so she managed to change his mind.

She looked towards said shadow controller who was laying on his back on his back, snoring peacefully and she blushed lightly at him.

Then after waiting for the rest of her body to wake up, she went out of the room and saw that she was the only one awake so she decided to put her cooking skills to work.

She went to the fridge and took some of the egg's and milk, then she got the bread from the cabinet that the Nara's kept it in. After getting all of the supplies she turned the oven on and let it get hot, then she put the cooking pan on the burner and fixed up some fried eggs. Then she put bread in the toaster and laid everything carefully out on the table, there being four plates, one for her, one for Shikamaru, one for Shikamaru's dad, and one for Shikamaru's mom.

Naruiko heard footsteps and was slightly surprised to see all three of them up, they stared at the food and smiled at Naruiko.

"Well well, I didn't expect you to make us breakfast too little Naruiko-chan." Shikamaru's mother said smiling, while "little" Naruiko blushed.

"Well… I thought it was the least I could do for you since you let me stay the night…" She said softly while they all sat down at the table.

"Well it was very nice of you." Dad said ( I shall call them mom and dad now cause I'm lazy ) taking a bite of the eggs. "These are really good too; you'll make a fine wife for Shikamaru." He said smiling a wide smile while Shikamaru just stared lazily at him, Naruiko however nearly choked on her eggs and a large blush appeared on her face.

"I…" She said softly then blushed and started eating quietly.

The adults grinned and the breakfast went on in silence. Then after everyone was finished Naruiko got up and started to take up the dishes, but Mom stopped her. "You cooked breakfast; I'll do the dishes okay?" She said smiling and Naruiko nodded. "Besides you guys have to go don't you? You said you had to go at 8:00." She said pointing to the clock, it was 7:50.

Naruiko eeped, grabbing Shikamaru's arm and rushed out the door. "S… See you later!" She yelled to the Naras who were waving bye at the door.

When they arrived, Naruiko let go of Shikamaru and was surprised to see Sasuke sitting there, he looked asleep. But she shrugged and turned to Shikamaru who was rubbing his arm while glaring slightly at her, making her look down slightly. "Sorry..."

Shikamaru shrugged. "It's alright… It's not that troublesome…" He said and Naruiko smiled.

"Uh… Shika-kun how about we train while we're waiting on sensei?" She asked softly while Shikamaru shrugged and nodded. "Okay, um I think I have the scroll here somewhere…" She said, digging through her pockets. "Here it is…" Holding up a small scroll that was black with red string around it. Opening it, they both looked at the many Jutsu's inside of it.

They had gotten this from the vault Mizuki's letter was in, It was a list of his, and some of his comrade's Jutsu's , thinking back to it Naruiko frowned feeling bad.

-Flash back-

Naruiko and the Hokage were walking down the dark tunnel of the vaults. These vaults were where anyone that lived in the village could store things and it never be broken, even the other villages had vaults and it was the rule of the five nations that no other village could touch another vault, But no important documents could be stored here. Such as a map of the cloud village that was stolen, if any village found out about it being in a vault, that village would instantly be targeted by all other villages, even its allies had to drop its alliance and attack that village.

Anyways, as the Hokage and the Fox girl approached the vault that Mizuki said his letter was in, the Hokage stopped. "Naruiko, are you sure you want me to open this?" He asked and smiled at her small nod. "Okay." He said, turning the small wheel on the vault door and opening it up. Inside surprised both of them.

It was full of cash, bills and coins everywhere, but what stood out the most were three things. One was a big note which the Hokage picked up and started to read out loud.

"_To my best friend, Naruiko._

_I hope your reading this Naruiko if you are it means my job is done and I'm probably gone. But don't cry, we'll still always be friends. Anyways, this note is to tell you and the Hokage, who I'm sure is probably the one reading this, to understand that I did what I did because I had to. I did it to make you strong Naruiko, and I hope your dreams come true._

_But also this is to prove that Naruiko isn't to blame… for the incident that happened to the Uchiha family. I have the proof of this in the note that's left to this one, the scroll to the right of this note is a Jutsu scroll, I wish for Naruiko to have this it has many powerful Jutsu's that she can learn. She can also have all of the cash in here, I'm sure I won't be needing it. _

_But one last thing, Hokage-sama as a dead, or dying, man's wish I want you to let Naruiko have any section of the Forbidden scroll of seals that she wishes to have, except any you don't wish for her to have. _

_Bye my friend, Naruiko Have a happy life."_

The note ended and the Hokage stopped speaking. He looked at Naruiko who had her head down, tears falling freely onto the ground and the Hokage hugged her softly, whispering relaxing things into her ears.

"H… Hokage-sama…" She said softly, and then looked up at him. "I wish to have the Kage Section of the scroll…" She said and the Hokage smiled and nodded.

-Flash back end-

While she was lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Shikamaru already training, he was using a Shadow controlling Jutsu to move the shadow of a tree. The shadow went up, wrapped around the tree then sliced it into small bits of bark and leaves.

Shikamaru smirked slightly, the shadow constrict was a good Jutsu to have… A little while later, Naruiko was sitting there, still thinking about what has been going on lately, and both of them failed to notice two eyes watching them.

One was Sasuke who was awake the whole time, he was watching them out of the corner of one eye while the other was Kakashi, who was hiding in a tree.

Kakashi was thinking that the boy had skill and could probably make Chunin easily, the girl however; he had no idea what she was able to do.

Sasuke on the other hand, was only thinking of himself as usual. He kept trying to figure out a way to either steal that scroll, or get Naruiko and Shikamaru to let him use it.

Kakashi looked at the small clock he had and smiled, time for work. He quickly jumped down and landed on the ground, all eyes turned towards him. Even Naruiko broke out of her trance to see her Sensei enter the grounds and she quickly put her scroll up. She didn't want him to know of what was in it.

Kakashi smiled at them. "Very good, you're all here." He said and Shikamaru stared at him lazily.

"So why'd you call us out here? And why did you come here three hours later then you told us to be here…" Shikamaru asked, not really caring one way or the other.

Kakashi smiled, and rubbed the back of his head. "Well you see a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." He said while Naruiko and Sasuke rolled their eyes. "Anyways, here's what you're doing." He held up two bells. "You have to get these from me within an hour." He said which caused all of them to be confused, but they nodded anyways. Kakashi smiled and put his clock down on a small stump. "It's a training exorcize, you have to get these from me just as I said, come at me with the intent to kill, or you won't get them." He said and smiled. "Now begin!"

All three of them quickly jumped into the trees in opposite directions.

Naruiko and Shikamaru met up quickly, they both being behind Kakashi and they spotted Sasuke hiding in a tree near them, so they quickly moved over to him.

"What do you losers want?" He said glaring at them.

Shikamaru sighed and stared lazily back. "We have to work together, he's a jounin so I really doubt just one of us can beat him." He said while Naruiko nodded and Sasuke slowly nodded, he knew that just as well as they did. "So we need a plan."

Naruiko blushed a bit and smiled. "I have one…" Both eyes turned towards her and she blushed even more. "Um… I'll distract him with a … Weak genjutsu then Shika-kun you'll get him from behind with your shadow bind while he's distracted, then Sasuke-san you come in and use the most destructive Jutsu you have beside him, don't hit him with it." She said softly and Sasuke stared at her like she was an idiot.

"Why shouldn't I hit him?" He asked and she frowned softly.

"We don't need to kill him Sasuke-san, just get the bells. So you'll make a lot of smoke so he can't see then I'll go in and take the bell's from him." She explained and Sasuke nodded, now it made sense. "Okay ready?" She asked and they both nodded. "Go!" she said and jumped down to the field.

Kakashi turned slowly towards her, his eye half open. "What? Your gonna fight me alone?" He asked and she nodded softly. "Aright, I guess this is a good chance to get some reading in then. " He took out a book and Naruiko's eye twitched slightly. It was the stupid Itcha Itcha paradise book, This will be easier then she thought it would be.

She smiled at him and Kakashi raised his eye brow slightly. "Why are you reading that when… you can have the real thing…" She said doing a small seal and she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

As the smoke cleared, Kakashi's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he stared at the beautiful twenty year old Naruiko.

She had long blonde hair that went to her back, she was about as tall as he was and she was wearing a bathing suit that was black with thin strings. The small top of the bathing suit was barely hanging on to her large mounds and she was staring at him with the cutest blue eyes and a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Kakashi-sensei.." She said softly and walked up to him slowly, taking his hand and putting it softly on her butt. "Don't you like this better then some book…?" She asked softly, staring up at him and he slowly used the hand she wasn't holding, it going towards her mound but then he stopped.

Kakashi frowned, he couldn't move a mussel. He struggled, trying to put his hand on the soft mound that was right at his palm! He was so close! Naruiko smiled, jumping away from him and she changed back to her normal form in a poof of smoke. Then Kakashi heard a voice behind him.

"Shadow binding, success." The voice said and he heard a small chuckle, he looked down slightly and saw shadows grabbing his feet. The shadow's slowly made their way up his body until his whole body was completely covered except his head.

Then he heard a shout of "Grand fire ball Jutsu!" And a huge fire ball came at him, his eye's widened in shock and he struggled in the shadows, but to his surprise the fire ball didn't hit him. It hit the ground beside him and made a huge smoke appear blinding him as it went into his eye. He felt something shuffle around at his waist and the smoke slowly cleared, then he realized he could move again.

He frowned, patting his side where his bell's were supposed to be and was surprised again to see that they weren't there. He heard a small giggle and saw Naruiko holding both bell's by the string with Shikamaru and Sasuke standing beside her.

Kakashi smiled a true smile. "You pass your now fully fledged genin."

-- END!

How'd you like it!

Also I need votes now!

Heres what your voting on: The next chapter's mission

Either we keep Zabuza and Haku

Or

We introduce a new character and a whole new mission. But if this gets chosen I'll have Zabuza and Haku in the story still. Or just Haku, Not sure yet but either both or just Haku will be in the story at some point.

Anyways Vote! Please?


End file.
